pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki
Welcome to KPopp Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge Wiki,'' the wiki about the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge that the YouTube gamer KPopp plays! No idea what this wiki is about? Well, one of the things the YouTuber KPopp has taken on is the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge, where you create a sim and try to have babies with everybody in town. Her sim Kelly KPopp has had twenty children and now KPopp is trying to make each of them have kids too, it's all in good fun. Check out the List of Episodes if you want to catch up on the videos, or here if you want to visit KPopp's YouTube channel. There is also a wiki for KPopp's '''Sims 3 Hunger Games Series' - check it out here! It is still in the early stages, so it really needs more editors. Anyone can help edit, as long as you aren't posting anything offensive or being a total troll. If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! We like new contributors too! Want to edit but don't know where to start? Check out this tutorial for creating a page about a sim. Please don't be a troll and mess up everything or delete everything. Note: Main page is under construction, beware! Finding your way around Quick links: *KPopp Family Tree *Kelly KPopp (the sim) *List of Baby Daddies & Mommas *KPopp (the real YouTuber) *List of Episodes *Name Ideas *Fan-Made Pregnant Challenges *'See all Wiki Content→' Our Name Ideas page is for you to get creative with suggestions for names for the new KPopp babies, there's no guarantee they will be used but it is still fun. Just a warning - most of them are quite dirty, so if you get offended easily you might not like it! If you've got a moment, why not look at Ciakyle's game where you can find your Pregnant Challenge name. Need a random Pregnant Challenge name generator? We have your new baby name machine here on the wiki! The current KPopp household ' Sims who are in the active family:' *VaggySunshine *Cinderblock *Butt Knocker *Diabeetus *TittySprinkle *Pussy Popper *The Clap (unicorn) Featured article What did the random page button give us today? DRUMROLL... It's Kanoa Parrott! Why not go check out the article? Maybe you've got something to add to it! Editorial guidelines *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Include last names for non-KPopp sims. *Please use "first" instead of "1st" and "twenty" instead of "20," etc. (Except for episodes and large numbers). *Dead sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Use the Sim Template when you make a page for a sim. *Use the Episode Template for when updating or creating the episode pages. Things to do on the wiki These are some things you can do to help the wiki! Pages that need expanding or improving: *IMPREGNATE ALL THE B*TCHES! *Pussy Popper KPopp *Episode 49 Pages that need to be created: *See: Other things: *Fix "challenge" in the URL. *Update the Wiki Navigation. *Update the wiki logo. *Improve the Sim Name Generator or make it a widget. Latest activity External links *KPopp's YouTube channel *KPopp's Twitter *KPopp's Facebook page *KPopp Sims 3 Hunger Games Wiki *The Sims Wiki *KPopp Wiki (contains no content) Wiki created by I-am-Funo because I wanted to draw the children from this here series. Let's just say I haven't drawn any of them yet. Category:Browse